Saint's row 4 Matt Miller fun and fear-The Remake!
by kikkie
Summary: I AM BACK! With the first SR4 fanfic that I wrote that became a trilogy! its not easy being the youngest kid on an alien ship. so what do you do if you cant join the fun? create some of your own! but what happens when that fun turns into chaos? *takes place after the killing zinyak* plz no bad comment. FemMatt/MaleBoss and Asha/Johnny. Rated M for violence and lemons!


"Push Matt! Keep pushing!" The boss shouted at the top of his lungs as he held his girlfriend hand as she screamed her head off in pain.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" The boss's girlfriend shouted on the top of her voice as she cried.

"I know you do but just think, you'll be the first mother of the new earth."

"Go fuck yourself Connor!"

"I love you too Matt."

(5 years earlier)

(Matt Pov)

"MY PENIS! ITS GONE!" a very squeaky voice shouted from the ships bathroom. After a horrible argument and a virus that was injected into the virtual system the saints had a huge problem on their hands…one of them being Matt gender.

"Matt could you please come out of the bathroom." A young Indian woman asked as she knocks on the bathroom door. Her name was Asha and she and Matt were very good friends, but at this moment she was more of a concerned mother then a friend.

"I don't want to! I'm not myself anymore!" Matt shouted from the bathroom. Next thing the saints heard was crying coming from that room. "I feel fat!"

"Oh don't tell me the he-she is on her period." Johnny said, making Asha face palm herself.

"Can we just blow the door down?" Shaundi asked.

"No, because if we do then no one will have privacy when using the toilets." Asha pointed out as she knocks on the door again. Matt did not respond to her knocking so eventually the woman gave up and let the boss handle the situation, which I may add was not a smart idea. The boss pulls out his gun and shoots the switch, activating the lock button and turning it on. When the door open the Boss was greeted by a small but strong foot to the nuts that made him fall hard to the ground. Seconds later he saw heels clicking away from him. Asha follows the blue haired girl out the room and straight to her own room. Once inside Matt locks the sliding doors then takes a seat on the couch where she slept. Asha stared at her for a couple of seconds before Matt looked at her to ask:

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"I want to find a way to fix you." Asha said.

"You can't fix me unless we bring back the transporter, and I hate to say the truth but you idiots destroyed it!" Matt shouted at the young woman.

"We will fix it and get you your body back, I promise!" Asha says. Matt sighs and turns her body away from the woman.

"Whatever Asha…" She before getting up from the couch to walk out the room to get away from the Indian woman. She makes her way the pod room where 8 pods to the virtual world stood. Behind one was a broken pod that once hanged on the wall that Matt had found in Zinyak garage. It was the **facere realia** ( **transporter)** or what is left of the transporter. Mat scratches her head before sighing.

"I really fucked up this time…"

(20 hours ago)

It was a calm and quite day on the ship. Everyone was doing their own thing. Pierce was playing cards with Shaundi and Keith David (got to say the full name XD). King was talking to CID about politics. Johnny and Asha were sparing and so far Johnny was wining. Kinzie was playing on the computer and the Boss was sleeping in the corner on a beanie bag (or something like it). Matt on the other hand was working on something big, and by the looks of it, it was big! It look like a virtual pod that the saints had used to go into the virtual but this one was attach to a wall instead of being connected to the mother board. It also was green with red lines on it and it had a sliding compare to the virtual pod that straps a person body in. Matt has been working on it for 3 weeks now, and not know what it was annoyed the hell out of Shaundi. And almost everything annoyed her now, but you can't really blame her. Shaundi just went through her monthly gift and she was still in pain. She really needed Advil or pain relief!

"Matt!" She yelled. "What the hell is that thing!?"

"A transporter!" He answered.

"A what? Shaundi ask as she gets out of her set to see what he was talking about.

"A transporter!" He started. "I think I found a way to create a portal into the virtual world!"

"We can already do that." Shaundi answered.

"Yes but this is different!" Matt continued. "With this can bring items from the virtual steelport int- BORING!" Shaundi interrupted.

"Rude!" The English boy said before going back to work on his little project. Shaundi rolled her eyes and decided to call it a night. Everyone else agreed expect Matt. He looks over his shoulder and saw his boss sleeping in a weird pose on the beanie bag.

"What about him?" He pointed to their boss who was sleeping on the beanie. "He'll get a cold if he sleeps out here."

"No worries." The great Johnny Gat said as he pick up his boss and toss him over his shoulder like he was a bag of feathers! "I'll put him in bed." And like that the adults left the room leaving matt to work on his box. Once they were all gone Matt screwed in the final piece to his project. Once done he turns the machine on. The pod started to twitch and shake violently but stopped, a bright light then shines from the inside of the machine. Matt presses a button the side of the pod that opens the door. Once open Matt could not believe his eyes, he was literally looking into a side walk with people walking. It was looking outside through your front door. Matt sticks his hand in to see if anything happen, when he did he felt a warm breeze and the sun light shine on his hand. Making the young boy smile a little. CID, who did not need sleep, came floating into the room to see what Matt was doing. When he saw Matt near a pod he flew towards Matt to ask:

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, making Matt jump a little, causing him not only to fall into the pods really world but also make him roll down a small his then land into the lake. Matt stood up and shook his body a little. He looks down at himself then smiled.

"IT WORKS!" Matt shouted before he climbed up the hill to the door way to the ship. He was smiling from ear to ear. He climbs out the Pod and back into the ship where he walks to the bathroom, quietly, to grab a towel. When he goes back into the virtual lab he sat down in front of his pod and started to think with CID next to him.

"I think I should test this thing more thoroughly…" Matt said.

"How?" Cid asked.

"To see if I can bring things here and make them real." Matt said. "But I am too scared to go in."

"You were in a few minutes ago."

"Yes but I don't know how this thing works, for all I know it could shut down on me at the randomness moments, or worst have a glitch and destroy the door way to here."

"So how will you test it?"

"I don't know…" Matt said as he starts to think and think then all of a sudden it hits him like a wall of bricks. He stands up from where he was sitting and made his way to the computer where the saints can talk to Fun Shaundi. Matt types in her phone number and procced to talk. After a few minutes Matt hung up the phone then looked at CID with a smile on his face:

"We are about to have a guest.

(The boss)

"Shit…" The boss moaned as he gets up from his uncomferble position on the boxes where he was set upon next to his pal Johnny. He slowly crawls off them then quietly sneaks around to the virtual lap, trying not to wake up Johnny, Kinzie and Asha while snuck to the virtual pods. When he entered the room he almost screamed when he saw fun Shaundi standing at a computer. The boss stared at her for a few minute, he even blinked his eyes a couple of times, before waking up fully to say:

"The fuck?" He asked her but she did not hear him for she was high on some sort of alien weed. He begins to think why she was here and the only answer that popped into his mind was Kinzie and/or Matt. He scratches his head before turning around to wake the other up but was stopped when Matt came walking into the room holding Kinzie laptop that he had stolen from her when she slept. Matt looks straight up at the boss then gasped:

"HI!" Matt spoke. "Um…did you sleep well?" He asked. The boss did not answer the young man right away instead he glared at the boy then point to fun Shaundi that was in the room. Matt sighed before answering the question:

"I made a transporter."

"Get rid of it." The boss tells Matt before he walks out of the room, he seemed upset. Matt puts down the laptop before he chases after the boss. The boss makes his way to Matt room then jumps on his couch to sleep, unforntunally Matt at interrupted that sleep.

"Why do I need to get rid of it!?" Matt asked.

"Because I said so." The boss tells the kid as he closes his eyes. Matt makes a grunt sound before saying:

"No! I am not tearing it down!" Matt tells the boss before walking out of the room to play with the transporter some more. The Boss watches the young boy storm out of the room before getting off the couch to follow Matt. Matt opens the door of the transporter, the doors opened to a somewhat real Steel Port, Matt threw a book into the world to see if it would faze through the virtual ground but it didn't. The boss watches the boy examine and study the place for a few seconds before walking up behind the boy then pushes him in. Matt body goes flying into the fake steel port, rolling down the small hill then lands into the pond that surrounded the pond. The boss then presses the red square button that opened and closed the door, closing the doors on Matt. He then walks out the room, leaving Shaundi and CID alone in the computer room. Fun Shaundi walks over to the transporter and presses the button to see if Matt was okay but he was nowhere in sight. Fun Shaundi then enters the machine with CID behind her, by accident she pressed the red button, closing her and Cid inside.

 _ **Kikkie: I AM SO HAPPY! I can finally start on this story! The series that broke me into the Fanfic world! Even though it was crappy I am still proud of what I did. Anyway thank you for reading, please review!**_


End file.
